The Two Girls
by deeandruh
Summary: The still night held stars that shone bright. Tessa had only the wind blanketing her body, and a pair of warm hands at her hips.


The mirror in front of them took in both of their standing reflections. Cecily was a ghost in her nightgown; Tessa a rigid flesh in only her one piece of undergarment. Though looking pale under the moonlight, the little girl behind her still held sparks in her deep blue gaze. Cecily was helping Tessa undress and since the outer layer had been removed, she was now loosening the strings of Tessa's corset. Those stormy grey eyes never faltered from the mirror, focusing only on its own reflection. When finally Cecily's delicate fingers grazed her skin, Tessa let out a shaky breath she didn't realize was being held.

"Just lean into it," soft lips whispered against the tender skin behind Tessa's ear, at the same time her corset was detached altogether.

That was the last material that covered her body.

Tessa did listened to the sweet voice's advice and even leaned more than just into it, but also backwards against the body that supported her from behind. Cecy didn't mind the weight, didn't mind at all. In fact, a small smirk was tugging the edges of her lips as she moved forward to capture the other girl's mouth in hers.

Tessa had to keep a slanting position, for the younger girl was roughly three inches shorter than she. Tessa's chin tipped upwards, as her head tried to rest against Cecily's shoulder. All the while, the she was facing left, making it possible for Cecy and she to share tongues.

Tessa felt her skin burn as Cecily pressed her hands to her naked waist. The girl was beckoning her to step sideways, step to where the bed was.

She obeyed and followed the younger girl's direction. While moving, Tessa managed to twist herself in the process, so that Cecily was the first to hit the mattress head up with the girls' lips still intact.

Brown locks tangled with that the color of the night. Cecily was dominating with more than just her tongue, but also teeth. Tessa thought the taste of blood made the session more heated.

The grey-eyed broke the kiss, only to crawl upwards over Cecily in an alluring way. The movement brought Cecily an image of a tigress stalking her prey. Tessa stayed low enough and made sure that Cecy's lips never broke contact with her body.

And it never did.

Cecily stayed put as Tessa glided above. Her mouth traveled over the young woman's neck, then lower to her collarbone, and lower. Cecy leaved a trail of saliva, even then as she came to reach the skin between Tessa's breasts.

The body above her moved, still. Eventually, Cecily was down to her impeccable even belly and teased Tessa by poking out her tongue at the unbelievably smooth epidermis. Tessa squirmed at the surprise, but replied only with a tiny giggle.

At long last, Cecy was finally facing the other girl's entrance.

Tessa gripped the headboard and strived in finding a comfortable position for both of them. Her thighs were strained apart, knees on either side of Cecily's head. She was somewhat aware that Cecily was still fully clothed in her nightgown, but she didn't mind. The girl was doing a great job already, and that was enough for her. The little Herondale handled Tessa in ways she didn't think possible.

Cecily was drinking from her. The Welsh didn't even bothered with the capability of her hands; it was all her mouth's work. At one point, she slowed down to lap at the drops around her opening. By this time, her fingers were ghosting the sides of Tessa's legs, leaving behind tingles everywhere it touched. Cecily came round to squeeze her thighs and this brought the release of a new wave from Tessa, which afterwards Cecy reopened her mouth to swallow as much as possible. Tessa swore that the kid was sucking the life out of her.

When the mouth closed, Tessa fell to her side, only after she swung her leg over Cecily's head. Cecily herself was ungluing her back from the mattress and went on all fours toward Tessa. The darkness didn't do much to hide her flushed cheeks, nor the seductive gleam in her eyes that enticed every inch of Tessa.

When their mouth crashed, Tessa was gripping at the roots of her partner's raven strands. Their need was fervent; this kiss was feverish. Tessa never realized how her breasts fitted so perfectly in Cecily's grasp. As her hands kneaded Tessa vigorously, the two bodies rocked from the intense passion shared. At not a moment's haste, Cecily skewed her head to the side and sucked at Tessa's neck. She bit down, like how a vampire would, and received a gasp from Tessa. "Hm, just when I thought you couldn't get sexier," rasped Cecily.

All to sudden, her lover backed away and eyed Tessa with a certain inquisitiveness.

Without her eyes ever leaving her partner, Cecily began to skim the hem of her own nightgown. She pulled it up slowly, invitingly. Torturously.

Tessa sneaked at the lean porcelain legs underneath the fabric. She was intrigued to reach out, but she forced herself to hold back. Cecily had an air about her that told Tessa she didn't want to be disrupted. Rather, the brunette just sat there, her legs laid out in front of her with one arm resting on the headboard, and watched.

* * *

**Review if you liked, that way I'll know that there's actually someone out there who reads this thing. Heh.**

**Please bear with me until I update the second chapter. Much love x**


End file.
